Many systems are subject to some type of performance assessment upon system start-up and initialization to determine the capability of the system to perform various functions without exceeding a limit. For example, gas turbine engines used in aerospace applications, such as helicopters, are often subject to a daily pre-flight power assurance test before beginning a mission. The purpose of the daily power assurance test is to verify the helicopter engine(s) can meet the minimum power requirements needed for its mission without exceeding the power turbine inlet temperature limit.
Typically, the daily helicopter engine power assurance test is conducted while the helicopter is hovered at a relatively low altitude, and after steady-state engine conditions have been substantially achieved. As may be appreciated, in the context of military helicopter operations, this procedure can be potentially dangerous if it is conducted in a hostile military environment, such that the helicopter can be shot down by enemy fire. This procedure may also consume significant amounts of flight time and engine life, and may thus be relatively costly. Moreover, the daily power assurance test result is only provided at the beginning of the first flight of the day. Thus, if engine performance deteriorates during a mission the pilot may not be aware until the next day, when a new daily power assurance test is conducted.
Hence, there is a need for a performance analysis system and method that can provide accurate system performance results continuously during system operation, without having to rely on potentially costly, non-useful system operation and/or placing the system in undesirable tactical situations and/or requiring that steady-state system conditions be established. The present invention addresses at least these needs.